La ultima vez
by chibisiam
Summary: ¡Bajo esa luz tan sensual de la niñez! Y es que en la inocencia hay algo tan tentador!..., algo que desearía poseer a toda costa...¡oh si!debajo de la moral, puede esconderse tanta perversidad... primer fices un kakasaku
1. Chapter 1

**Dichosas notas preliminares**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, no quiero verme con nadie en la corte ¬¬, solo me pertenecen mis ideas xD!

Pero si fueran mios, ufff!!! mejor ni les digo ¬ .¬

**Introducción.**

Siempre pienso que es la última vez… la última vez. Estoy triste, no lo se, miro a mi entorno y que encuentro, lo normal, parezco un estupido depravado, un sucio pervertido, pero esta situación me tiene enfermo detrás de ese velo de inocencia y pureza, se oculta un verdadero demonio, oh si, mis amados lectores y amigos, un demonio con cara de niña, una niña tan hermosa y celestial, con aires andrógenos bellos, en su más tierna edad, ha cautivado hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, haciendo emerger lo más enfermo de mi, lo más impuro, un pecado hecho carne y lo más terrible de esta situación es que me encanta, me encanta estar manipulado por esa demoníaca criatura, con sus infernales atributos tan humanos como irreales con esos grandes ojos verdes brillantes tan inocentes, su voz de terciopelo con ese toque infantil, sus labios regordetes y apetecibles, su piel tan lozana, nívea, perfecta, y ese cabello sacado de los colores del infierno, por que ese cabello no es normal, esos colores tan vivos solo pueden incitar al pecado, como no querer enredar los dedos en esa larga cabellera rosa , irreal, todo en ella era irreal, pero su pelo quebraba todos los esquemas entre este mundo y todos los que pudiese imaginar mi pobre alma, y yo me revuelco en el suelo por ella, si ella supiera que estoy dispuesto a sangrar hasta la muerte, a matar, a todo¡TODO! Solo por ella, sus carcajadas atravesarían mi carne, por que ella es así, tan linda, calida y fría.

Me atormentará en esta vida y en la otra, me tiene atrapado en sus pequeñas garras, no me deja ni siquiera en mis sueños, ni en mis vigilias, esta clavada en mi mente, grabada a fuego en mi piel, siento su olor en mi cuerpo, y despierta esos instintos tan básicos, tan animales, soy salvaje, soy un moustro, pero me gusta, me fascina y ella tiene toda la culpa.

¡Ella me obligo!, lo vi en sus ojos, en sus grandes ojos, lo escuche en sus gemidos y en su risa angelical, en su cuerpo tan pequeño debajo de mi, lo podría haber roto si hubiese querido, pero no, estaba en sus redes con sus piernas alrededor mío, sus pechos apenas desarrollados eran mi fascinación, su pelo esparcido como una mancha en la cama haciendo contraste contra las sabanas, las cuales se enredaban en nuestros cuerpos, y yo el mayor de los moustros, el más vil y obsceno, disfrute, lo disfrute tanto, hasta que mi cuerpo convulsiono en ese éxtasis que muchos de ustedes mis querido amigos deben conocer. Debo decir que esa idea de saberme su dueño era profundamente excitante, yo un hombre de casi 27 años y ella, una niña, por que eso era, ni siquiera estaba madura en su físico, su desarrollo recién había comenzado hace unos años atrás uno o dos a lo máximo, si solo tenia 12 años¡Por el amor de dios, que habré estado pensando cuando la vi¡Bajo esa luz tan sensual de la niñez! Y es que en la inocencia hay algo tan tentador, algo que desearía poseer a toda costa, y yo creo que en el fondo de mi corazón y en el vuestro, amigos lectores, también lo han experimentado ¡OH si! debajo de la moral, puede esconderse tanta perversidad.

Deberían matarme ¿no creen? Si es el castigo mínimo para mi, después de todo yo soy la persona en que comúnmente los padres y el mundo en general confía casi a ojos cerrados, la persona que se encargara de cuidar a sus niños, a el fruto del amor (en varios casos, aunque hoy en día también es posible que sean esos errores que te joden la vida), de educarlos, de enseñarles sobre el mundo, de guiarlos por un tiempo por los caminos de la vida ( como mis excusas al llegar tarde) un profesor, un maldito profesor, el cual enfermo hasta la locura por una vil criatura que jamás podré, ni querré olvidar, lectores bien amados, se que les parecerá horrible, el echo de poder mezclarse con alguien de tan tierna edad, como esa criatura de la cual les contare pronto, pero como les dije ella me engaño, no tan inocente como yo la creía, CAI en sus redes, unas redes echas especialmente para mi, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en su juego, aun siento su voz tan dulce, sus suspiros hermosos, sus piernas perfectas. Recuerdo cosas tan insignificantes de ella como que sus uñas (de las manos y pies) siempre estaban pintadas con un barniz rosa palo, dándole un toque tan erótico en su ignorancia, haciendo que mis fantasías fuesen cada vez más locas y maquiavélicas, me vislumbre en situaciones tan insólitas, con cada detalle de su humanidad , y solo soy su profesor, y mi crimen es amarla hasta la locura, desearla hasta la saciedad, quererla para mi y solo para mi, querer ser su padre, su amante, su profesor, su todo.

Pero al final ella lo fue todo para mí, y lo que comenzó como un juego, termino siendo un infierno, en el cual que yo deseo quemarme, yo deseo condenarme.

Un infierno color de rosa, si creo que eso vendría muy al caso, como su pelo, como su nombre, como todo lo que la rodeaba.

Sakura desearía tanto que estuvieras aquí entre mis brazos…

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todo el mundo! miren este es mi primer trabajo y es solo la introducción a ver que les parece para ver si la continúo o no, en serio además puede que el fic y su contenido sea fuerte, asi que si que si lo leen será bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya están advertidos P, en todo caso si lo continuo no creo que sea demasiado largo en cuanto a capítulos n n.

La verdad es que siempre quise escribir un tema sobre esta pareja, (supongo que ya saben a que pareja me refiero P) pero no desde la perspectiva de ver a una Sakura crecida, si no a una Sakura joven recién salida de la academia e integrándose al equipo 7, y de cómo se relaciona con su sensei (que lo amo con locura y desenfreno ¬ ) eso pos.

Se agradecen los review! D!!!!, dándome sus opiniones, si les gusto o no y lo que quieran, si apesta, si es una bazofia o si esta weno en fin lo que quieran

Gracias por leer D

Nos vemos!!!!!!!!

_**Chibisiam.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 - La Bestia**

Queridos lectores, gracias por continuar leyéndome, por decirlo de alguna forma, creo que los he cautivado¿O es que la morbosidad pudo con ustedes?, no los culpo, en serio, es más me siento plenamente identificado con ustedes, mi morbosidad es ilimitada, después de todo soy el pervertido profesor que se la pasa leyendo "Icha Icha Paradise", incluso he llegado a pensar que lo que os pretendo contar, incluso me gustaría creerme protagonista de alguna de esas novelas, si, seria cautivante.

Como les había mencionado en el inicio de esta historia, he caído en una trampa, la más dulce de todas, como una vil mosca, y todo por un simple juego, un juego que siempre me ha gustado,

Os contare, que mis queridos alumnos, desde que soy su sensei siempre han estados intrigados por saber lo que hay debajo de mi mascara (una cara obvio) es más, por lo que supe de mi adorado demonio, se habían imaginado muchas razones por las cuales yo cubría mi rostro, ya saben alguna imperfección facial, algo sumamente moustroso, ha que adorables son estos niños, pero ella era la más adorable del grupo, lo supe desde que tuve el infortunio de posar mi ojos en ella, como no divertirme con ellos. Bueno continuando con esto, aparte de lo intrigados que se encontraban por averiguar que había debajo de la dichosa mascara, sus preguntas iban acompañados de intentos de todo tipo, desde perseguirme hasta preguntarme si me la podía quitar para ellos, había épocas en que no pasaba nada como si ellos se hubiesen olvidado de su plan de verme la cara, pero siempre volvían a la carga con nuevas ideas la cuales me divertían de sobre manera, pero siempre hacia el papel de despistado de no saber lo que tramaban, aunque era muy evidente lo que trataban de hacer, y sus intentos cada vez eran más osados.

Pero jamás, lo digo en serio, jamás pude sospechar, la trampa que me tenderían, con el que ella se encadeno a mi para la eternidad, y yo de rodillas a sus pies para satisfacer sus más insignificantes caprichos.

El juego comenzó así

Todo decía que iba a ser el normal día de entrenamiento que deben tener todos los chunnin de Konoha con sus respectivos senseis, y hasta ahora no había ninguna diferencia, si hubiese sabido lo que estaba a punto de suceder por culpa de la estupida manía de estos chiquillos por tratar de verme la cara, no me hubiese levantado ese día, ni ninguno de los que le siguieron.

Así pues para resumir un poco el encuentro con mis alumnos, puedo decir que llegue tarde como siempre y como siempre recibí la tan "tierna" bronca echa por Naruto y por mi Sakura (si siempre ha sido mía), y el típico bufido de Sasuke, si, si todo aparentaba ser normal.

bueno chicos, hoy no tenemos ninguna misión, así que nos dedicaremos a entrenar- dije mientras sacaba mi preciado tesoro.

Si me preguntan, ese día no me sentía muy animado de hacer algo, y al parecer los chicos tampoco tenían mucho animo de entrenar, lo cual es muy raro ya que siempre quieren aprender algo nuevo. Hoy sin sospecharlo, ni ellos ni yo, fui victima de una de sus trampas

Estaba leyendo arriba de un árbol muy frondoso, para no dejarme ver por mis chicos, ya que el entrenamiento de hoy, consistía en asecho, es decir, tenían que tratar de localizarme, sin ser notados, al ser novatos, esto les podía resultar bastante complicado, ya que para hacerlo necesitaban controlar su chacra, para no ser detectados por mi, y también para poder reconocer el chacra de sus contrincantes, en este caso yo, su humilde narrador.

Como iba contándoles, amados lectores, ese día me encontraba "escondido"( nótese la ironía), en el árbol, leyendo mi precioso Icha Icha, el cual si mal no recuerdo fue uno de los causantes circunstanciales del inicio de mi desgracia.

- Te encontré Kakashi – Sensei – escuche, una vocecita, tratando de sonar ruda, levante la vista de mi libro, debo reconocer que bastante sorprendido por dos motivos:

Uno: haber sido encontrado fácilmente, y dentro de tan poco tiempo (sin duda sakura poseía cierto talento para el manejo de chacra)

Y Dos: haber sido encontrado justamente por ella.

Ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que estaba pensando ese día, noto como la subestime hasta ese momento, no es que no fuera una kunoichi prometedora, pero en esa fecha no destacaba por nada en particular aparte de sus buenas notas en la academia.

- Kakashi-Sensei¿Me estas escuchando?, dije que te encontré- volvió a llamar esa voz que tintineaba en la quietud del bosque.

- Sí Sakura, me has pillado, y primera que Naruto y Sasuke, felicidades- conteste mientras le sonreía a tan adorable criatura.

- Ah si es sensei- me contesto con una sonrisa muy coqueta en su ignorancia, que en ese momento hizo saltar a mi corazón, su boquita era tan apetecible.

El silencio se hizo presente, y por bastante tiempo, no me fije en como se acerco tan rápido hacia y como en un movimiento que no percibí por estar pendiente de otras cosas, tomo mi libro, y le echo una rápida ojeada, en que sus ojos se abrieron viéndose más grandes aun de lo que son, y soltando una carcajada, que no me agrado debo reconocerlo.

Pero más me sorprendió que estaba de rodillas, frente a mi, con sus manitas aferradas en mis muslos, mirando con esos ojos, que poseían una expresión que no supe descifrar en el momento, y un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas¿Qué habría leído mi Sakura en ese libro¿Cómo no reaccione antes de que leyera¡¿Qué clase de ninja soy?! Oh mierda…

Con ese contacto, debo confesar que algo despertó en mi, algo que por más que trate y rogué para que volviera donde pudiera haber estado, no lo hizo, no se calmo, no hubo marcha atrás, el animal que estaba dentro de mi, despertó, y su despertar estaba teñido por el deseo de salir a cazar, si ustedes me entienden, claro, y mi supuesta "presa" estaba ante mi, mirándome atentamente, viendo los efectos que había provocado su contacto en mi cuerpo.

Las descargas eléctricas de su toque despertaron a la Bestia, y creo que en ese momento, mis sentidos, estaban más afilados de lo que hubiesen podido estar toda mi vida.

Ella me miraba con una expresión que parecía como si estuviese a punto de decir algo muy importante, algo que a mi parecer queria decir hace bastante tiempo, baje la mirada, preso del temor de mis emociones.

- Sensei, sensei, mirame- me llamo con una voz que me parecía tremendamente sensual, sentí mi pulso acelerarse.

- … - la miraba, oh sí, aprecie como su cara se iba acercando peligrosamente, como si buscara algo.

Sus pequeñas manos subían, en una caricia que iba desde mis muslos hasta mi pecho, y seguían subiendo peligrosamente y con cierto dejo de ansiedad, pero nunca rápido como si estuviese calculando perfectamente lo que hacia y no quisiese asustarme, pero no se iba a detener eso estaba claro.

- Sakura, que hace… - pero me corto de nuevo otra vez con su risa, su maldita risa.

- Sensei…- susurro mientras se sonrojaba visiblemente, y acercaba más su rostro al mío – querido sensei… solo quiero ver tu cara… - ¿Escuche bien?, dijo "querido" mientras seguía riendo amorosamente, mientras sentía como mi mascara empezaba a deslizarse hacia abajo muy despacio.

No se que paso en ese momento, pero una rabia horrible y avasallante se apodero de mi, invadiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo, en una gran frustración, la aleje de mi con brusquedad sujetando sus bracitos, con fuerza e inclinándome hacia ella, de forma amenazante.

- Creo que deberías dejar esos juegos, Sakura – dije con una voz sombría, cargada de frustración e ira.

¡De modo que era eso!. Había sido un tonto, un gran y soberano tonto, supongo que ya saben de lo que hablo mis querido y únicos amigos.

Su piel en mis manos de sentía tan caliente, esta mocosa no tenia idea, esta cosita bonita no tenia una idea, no sabia nada de la vida, yo me encargaría que supiera, me dijo ese lado animal que estaba rondando dentro mío. Y temblaba en mis manos, lo cual me parecía más encantador, cierto que soy un maldito enfermo, la quería, en ese instante supe que la quería para mi.

- Q- Que.. di-ces sensei.. - contesto mientras se retorcía tratando de soltarse de mi agarre, cada vez más inquieta y nerviosa, estaba visiblemente asustada, su cuerpo seguía temblando. Seguramente debía de verme amenazante para ella, después de su atrevimiento.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, por tu propio bien Sa-ku-ra, no juegues conmigo- pronuncie estas palabras mientras me acercaba cada vez más. Tanto que podía sentir su olor, demasiado sugerente para una niña, me estaba poniendo enfermo.

Si lo se tengo un pasaje derecho al infierno, y hasta tengo un guía personal…

Fin capitulo uno

**Notas de la Autora**¡¡Gracias a todos por sus lindos review!! De verdad, estoy muy contenta por la aceptación que tuvo el fics, un agradecimiento especial ha Ennaira Skywalker, por ayudarme a publicar el fic ya que, no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo O.o y tambien a la Ximena, ella sabe por que, obvio que por su ayuda y correcion ortografíca ¬¬, y obviamente a todos por leerme.

Sorry tambien por no actualizar tan pronto es que me estaba saliendo un poco complicado este capitulo, aunque era necesario para iniciar el hilo del fics, todavía pienso que no lo haré con muchos capitulos, ya que puede resultar agotador, tanto para los que leen como para mi su humilde narradora xD, estoy hablando como kakashi - wiiii!!!!!

Se que este capitulo esta un poco lento pero era necesario, bueno ahí me dicen su opinión, en un lindo review!!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente

Gracias a todos nos vemos

_**Chibisiam.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: Falsa Inocencia.

Mmn…. Como olvidar ese momento, condenaría mi alma una y otra vez por volver a repetir ese día, debo reconocer que pese al malestar que mi espíritu estaba sufriendo en ese momento, por pensar cosas tan sucias, por que eran sucias amigos lectores, muy sucias, me sentía en otros sentidos en el cielo, vaya contradicción ¿no?.

Su cuerpecito temblaba ante mi contacto, me encataba lo que le estaba provocando a mi pequeña criatura, esa inocencia que emanaba me violentaba la quería para mi, quería hacerla pedazos con mis manos. Pero no debí dejarme llevar por esa carita, con sus infantiles gestos, por que eso era una maldita mascarada, un sucio truco hecho para hacerme caer redondito en sus garras. Esa cara de la que les hablo es uno más de sus atributos, que con el tiempo aprendió a usar a la perfección para su propio beneficio, para conseguir todo lo que quiso, todo lo que se le antojaba, con sus gestos podía conseguirlo, yo solo fui el primero en caer en sus malditos encantos, y lo peor de todo es que su manipulación fue inconsciente.

No me controle, no quise, estaba ansioso de tomarla, quería atarme a ella, quedar en su memoria para siempre.

Que iba a saber yo que todo seria al revés y ella seria la que quedaría plasmada para siempre en mi memoria, por que he de confesar lectores míos, que vuestro humilde servidor, cada vez que cierra sus ojos ve a esa chiquilla. Ella esta en todas partes, en todo lo que hago o haré por siempre.

Ah pero me estoy desviando del asunto, lo siento queridos lectores, pero últimamente tengo la costumbre de irme por las ramas, sobre todo al contarles lo que me provoca mi linda flor de cerezo.

Ahhh Sakura, si estuvieras en estos momentos conmigo, que no te haría, yo sé que tu debes acordarte de mi, a fin de cuentas soy tu juguete personal, tu esclavo, me hiciste añicos con tu existencia, tantas cosas me hiciste hacer y todas me ponían a cien por el hecho de ser tu la que me las pedías y yo corría para satisfacerte, aun corro.

Nunca te lo dije directamente, pero todo este huracán de sensaciones, solo tú me las provocas, nadie lo ha hecho nunca, y creo que nadie lo hará, por eso es que te retuve tanto…

- Deberías dejar esos juegos – repetí mientras mi agarre se hacia más fiero, sentía una gran excitación, al creerme dueño de la situación.

- P – pero , s-sensei no entiendo a que te refieres- dijo una sakura visiblemente afectada de mi rección sin duda no se lo esperaba.

- Por lo mismo Sakurita, no juegues con cosas que todavía no eres capaz de entender¿No sabes que jugar con ese tipo de cosas puede ser un poco "peligroso"?- mi sarcasmo en mi voz era evidente, y al parecer a cada momento mi voz era más grave, incluso me pareció haber gruñido en esos momentos.

Ella, trago saliva sonoramente, estaba asustada, claro que entendía perfectamente lo que yo estaba diciendo en esos momentos, después de todo mi pequeña flor, no era tan inocentona como yo la creía, algo en sus ojos la delato, un extraño brillo que yo no había visto antes, pero que estaba mezclado con su temor, aunque la inocencia que emanaba fuera algo inherente a ella, por el solo echo de ser ella. Era claro que si se lo proponía podría llegar a ser una verdadera "zorra" o para este caso "zorrita".

¿Quería ver mi rostro?, pues lo vería, pensé irracionalmente, pero las consecuencias serian pura y exclusivamente culpa suya.

Tenia la cabeza gacha tiritaba apocada y adolorida por mi agarre, tan brusco.

- Yo lo siento mucho sensei de verdad, no quería… no pensé que le molestaría tanto… le prometo que no se va a volver a repetir- gimoteaba mientras tiraba tratando de soltarse.

- Si, Sakura es claro que no pensaste – le respondí cruelmente para su sorpresa ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

- Por favor déjeme ir… ¡Me lastimas sensei!- lloriqueó sus muñecas estaban adquiriendo un tono negrusco.

¿Qué la dejara ir? No señores, eso no iba a ser tan fácil como ella creía, no se iba a librar tan fácil, con esa patética disculpa, mal que mal soy su profesor, yo le enseñaría, sabría quien soy yo, aprendería a no traspasar la línea, (realmente mi pensamiento era bastante aberrante, e irracional).

En toda esta pequeña plática, jamás levanto la cabeza para mirarme, estaba avergonzada y temerosa.

- Sakura… - la llame pero no reacciono - ahora mírame tu – dije mientras en un rápido movimiento le sujetaba con una sola mano, las suyas y con la otra le levantaba la barbilla para obligarla a mirarme.

La situación me estaba desquiciando, me estaba descomponiendo cada vez más debía encontrar alguna forma de sacarme el malestar que me provocaba, habría que pararlo o ya no habría marcha atrás y me condenaría para siempre por culpa de tan perversa criatura, si tan solo hubiese sabido que el dichoso juego recién estaba comenzando y que el único perdedor seria yo.

Por que después de este día, me volví adicto a ella, tanto así que busque miles de formas, para estar cerca de ella, para situarme a su lado.

Me miro con sus esmeraldas…

Fue como un choque de energías algo me incendio por dentro, tan solo por mirarla, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, baje mi máscara, cumpliendo su deseo, pero todo en esta vida tiene un precio, y este no era precisamente una "ganga".

Me apodere de su boquita, con un beso que más parecía una brutal mordida, consiguiendo que ella se asustara aún más y desesperada por libertad tratara de golpearme, arañarme, alejarme de ella.

Pero eso no ocurrió, ya que mi razón se había ido por el retrete por decirlo de alguna forma, oh queridos lectores, no se imaginan que momento, tan deliciosamente perverso fue ese, me sentía tan sucio por manchar a tan pura criatura a mi parecer, por poseerla con mi boca, a esa niña, esa cosita encantadora¿Por qué sentirme tan vil, me era profundamente placentero?

Su boca era pequeña pero carnosa, mordía sus labios degustándola, probándola, con mi lengua sopesaba el tamaño de su boca, eso mandaba escalofríos a mi querida pupila, y eso me estaba volviendo loco.

No aguante solo ese contacto, la alcé en mi demencia mientras ella continuaba resistiéndose con sus ojos plasmados con un terror suplicante, rogándome que me detuviera, pero no, no podía, en realidad no estaba en mis planes detenerme, por que simplemente no quería hacerlo en las condiciones que me encontraba. Trataba de huir ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo? La rabia me iba consumiendo, bruscamente la arrincone contra el tronco de ese gran árbol en el cual nos encontrábamos, y de un golpe con mi rodilla derecha le separe las piernecitas posicionándome entre ellas, yo dormiría feliz entre ellas, o moriría entre ellas.

Comenzó a gimotear y a tratar de palmearme buscando libertad.

Creo que en ese entonces, la mire y me reí, se veía preciosa, así de desamparada.

- ¿Por qué tan tímida? "Sakurita" ¿Acaso no eras tu la que buscaba verme la cara?- otra vez mi ironía haciendo gala en la conversación, mientras nuevamente mi boca buscaba la suya.

- ¡¡ Kakashi – Sensei!! N-Nonono…. Yo... yo – trato de gesticular pobremente, en medio de su horror pero no la deje continuar, por que nuevamente me apodere de su boca con más desesperación e ira que antes.

Pero ella, se negó esta vez, se negó a responderme, así que en un acto pura y netamente animal, la mordí, si, mordí sus labios, con toda la fuerza que pude y grito, grito por y para mí, en ese momento me sentí desfallecer de felicidad.

En su grito pude introducir mi lengua en su boca, para saborearla a gusto, sasearme de ella, lo cual nunca paso, todavía no me cansa su sabor, la locura en ese momento no parecía tan lejana.

Su saliva, era exquisita, además pude distinguir el gusto metálico de la sangre en ese beso, seguro que en mí mordida, le saque sangre, y ahora llaméenme depravado por que aquí lo merezco con todas las de la ley, pero eso me llevo al borde del cielo.

Ya estaba adentro de su cavidad, podría saborearla como se me antojara. Como dije su saliva era deliciosa y se mezclaba con la mía, mezclando nuestros fluidos.

Mi lengua jugó con la suya, haciéndola bailar a mi ritmo. La movía de adentro hacia fuera mientras trataba de capturarla de alguna forma.

Nuestra saliva se mezclaba con la sangre, hilillos del líquido ya mencionado, resbalaba por las comisuras de su boca, dándole un aire demasiado erótico, era una imagen irresistible.

De repente, la escuche murmurar mientras buscaba aire, para llenarse.

- Sensei…- susurro muy bajito.

En ese momento la realidad me golpeo, salí del trance en el que estaba metido ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

Me separe bruscamente de ella, temeroso de lo que había echo, no lo podía creer, me había dejado llevar por ese ridículo juego.

Ahí estaba mi preciosa flor, con la boca roja e hinchada, con esos hilos de saliva, la ropa arrugada, las muñecas enrojecidas por el forcejeo y su mirada o Dios, su mirada era acusadora, esos ojos desorbitados, mirándome al borde del llanto, como si por fin hubiese visto lo que soy.

-…-

En ese entonces, ahí me encontraba, el maestro, el hombre de confianza, al cual los padres entregan sus hijos convencidos de que serán educados y que velaran por su seguridad, que los educaran, que los guiaran por el camino de la vida e instruirán para tener un futuro grande lleno de promesas de felicidad

Soy el maestro, soy el hombre, soy la bestia, el animal, que todos llevan dentro, que todos temen revelar, desatado.

Burlando los principios de la sociedad, las normas, haciendo añicos la moralidad de los seres humanos, jugando con la confianza de todos, creyendo que puedo ganar en esta mano.

Llevado por la inocencia, vuelto hacia los más bajos instintos, queridos amigos, solo por el roce de sus dedos

Soy el maestro… ¡Soy el maestro!

Fin capitulo 2

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡¿Querían acción?!, tomen ahí tienen acción P, no sé que les parecerá, quizás un poco fuerte, y puede que más de algún sensible por ahí no le agrade, lo entenderé si eso pasa, ya que no a todos les gustan estas temáticas medias truculentas, si soy media depravada, cada día me convenzo más de esta realidad, pero es que siempre quise escribir algo así!! TT!! igual me volé haciendo el capitulo, aunque no salio tan largo, creanme que cuesta alargarlo, además era preciso cortarlo ahí xD

Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews se les agradece enormemente el apoyo que he tenido, wiii soy feliz

Cualquier opinión comentario, tomatasos, mensajes-bombas, lechugasos, cheques con mucho dinero¡Declaraciones de amor! En fin ¡Lo que quieran me dejan un review :D!

¡¡¡Que tengan una buena semana!!!

Chau pescao

_**Chibisiam.**_


End file.
